Happy endings
by A.Passional.Love
Summary: I was heartbroken after the last episode of TVD so I thought that maybe I could write my own personal finale.
1. Damon's and Elena's happy ending

Happy endings

Ok, I just saw the last episode of TVD, and of course there were many things I hated about the Seaton finale, starting with Lexi not coming throw and ending with the most heartbreaking moment of my life: When Damon didn't came back from the dead.

Couples: Damon/Elena, Caroline/Stefan, Bonnie/Kol, Lexi/Alaric, Enzo/OC (me), Jeremy/Anna.

Everyone will have a happy ending!

Chapter one. Damon and Elena's happy ending.

Elena's POV

Great. Another beautiful day in Mystic Falls where supernatural's dies by the second. Just freaking great.

I shed a tear for my best friend and ex boyfriend Stefan Salvatore.

I cheeked on Damon. He seemed heartbroken and hurt, and I knew nothing good could come from that, but then I remembered he took it pretty great when Enzo came back, so I trusted he wouldn't go and do something stupid. I wanted to be there for him, so I held his hand trying to take as much pain as I could, but he shut me down.

Very upset, he left the room to talk with Bonnie, as Caroline and I took care of Stefan. I knew there was nothing we could do, but the illogical part of my brain says that we would find a way. My telephone rang, with Damon's number on the screen so I instantly picked it up.

-Hey, how are you doing?

-I'm fine Elena, I need you to do something for me, we can bring him back, we can bring them all back.

-Really? How? What do I had to do?

We found Liv running away with his brother at a particular slowly speed. If I had tried to kill someone I would've run as hell as possible. When we stopped the car (on the same way they had stopped us on the road with Stefan), they came outside, to struggle with us obviously. But then Caroline, a fast-thinker killed Luke, so now Liv had no choice but to help us.

As soon as we got Liv on our team, I called Damon. As he spoke, I realized how much I cared for him, and how much I love him. I love all of him: his torn smile, his dark sarcastic sense of humor, and the fact that he loves me with all his heart. I agreed to help in the plan of killing the travelers,

After Damon dismissed the class, I came back to the woods to find Bonnie. If she hadn't found anyone who could help Liv with the spell, then our plan would be doomed. As soon as I checked that everything was on track, I started to look for Damon. In this crazy life we all chose to live, one moment might be the last we ever had. If anything went wrong with the spell, I needed to tell Damon I love him one more time.

I found him walking in the woods with his sexy torn smile. God, it was unbelievable how much I love that men that drives me absolutely crazy. We found a hidden spot to talk.

-So you good?

First we started talking on that flirtatious tone we only managed to carry without sounding wear. As usual, Damon easy jokes came throw, and he managed to slow me down. That was until I learned that my beautiful complicated boyfriend was planning on going on a suicide mission.

-No! Damon, no. Absolutely not, no.

He tried to light the mood with his easy jokes but I was already on the verge of a crisis. What if something went wrong? I wouldn't loose him. I tried to make him change his mind but he was almost as stubborn as I was, so there was no point. I promised myself and Damon, that if we made it the day alive, I was going to build my future with Damon. We'll be happy, we'll love each other, and nothing could ever stop us. Not the universe, not our parents, not the fact that I loved his brother first, had ever stopped us. So nor will death.

Damon left to the edge of the city as I tried to find Bonnie. By the look of her face, something had happened and I figured out that the void had sucked someone.

-No. It tried but I managed to save Enzo and… the traveler.

-Wait, there is something you're not telling me.

-Your right, you need to know the whole list of people I'm bringing back, I wouldn't like you to have any surprises when they're back.

-Okay… who are they?

-Well, some of them are obvious, Grams, Stefan, Lexi, Alaric, Damon, Tyler, Luke and Enzo, but some found out that we were doing this so they came to me, and I couldn't refuse them. They are Anna, Silas and Kol.

-What? But bonnie we just got rid of the boys.

-I know, but Silas taught me the spell Liv needs to do, so I couldn't refuse it. And with Kol is complicated.

-What do you mean it's complicated?

-It's just complicated Elena. I kind of owe him. You need to respect my choice.

-Okay I'll respect your choice, if you respect mine. You need to add one more person to the list. Me.

When Damon came in the car to sacrifice his life for those he loved (including me). I came in with him. At first he was reluctant to let me go with him, but I give him a deep look of love and despair and afraid of loosing him, so he didn't had a choice. As damon began to drive, every moment of my life came back like the time I drowned. My first memories, my time with my parents, the time they day, the day I met Stefan, the day I met Damon, when we first kissed, when we kissed again, all moments I cherished.

As I started to drown again, fear began to rise down my spine. If I die as a human, I wouldn't come back. I clenched to Damon's hand, as he began to fast towards the grill.

-If anything goes wrong, just know that I love you.

-I love you too Elena.

When I died, I quickly found Bonnie. There was no time to waste. We shared some brief words, as I waited to Damon. What if something had gone wrong? What if he died for real?

As I began to panic, Damon's sight came to my side. Death hadn't changed him a bit, still the man I loved and whom I'll spend the rest of my days with. Bonnie explained that when we came to the other side, we'll be next to our bodies, and that we'll have to find her really fast.

I woke next to my incinerated body. Please lord, if there is any justice in the world, please don't let my body have any deep scar (meaning not the same body). I started to look for Damon, who wasn't in the car with me. My hand was now alone.

-Did you seriously wear your seat belt?

-Alaric!

A long time had happened since I last saw my adoptive father Alaric. He was coming back with us, and suddenly I hoped that everything could go back to normal. We embraced in a deep hug, as he told me to leave. I wanted to find Damon, but he insisted. Luckily we were both stubborn, and I won the fight, so we began to look for Damon.

We found Damon on the kitchen, helping Liz. As soon as we took care of that, they boys hugged it each other, and then he looked at me.

-What are you doing here? You were supposed to find Bonnie.

-When are you going to understand it Damon? We're in this together.

He looked me for a second with a great amount of love, and we kissed.

Faster, we run towards Bonnie.

A few people had passed throw already, and as I took a deep breath, I came back. It was good to feel the air again, and I began to hug all my love ones who came back.

Suddenly I was happy again. But then I couldn't find Damon anywhere.

-Bonnie, where's Damon?

She looked me straight for a second and I feared the worst.

-I'm here- he answered coming from the shadows.

-Damon!

I ran towards him to embrace him in a big hug. I was so afraid something had gone wrong, but everything was all right.

When everyone began to settle back, Damon invited everyone back to there home. With the travelers gone, there spell had vanished, and we were back to being functional vampires with complicated lives.

While everyone was drinking, Damon and I looked each other in the distance, and smiled. He dismissed his conversation with Alaric and came closer to kiss me.

-We need to talk.

We found a place quiet outside where no one could interrupt us.

-What is it?

-We died today. We died for each other, we died for love Elena. And yet here were are, together and happy.

-I know that.

-Yes I know you know that, I just don't think you can know how lucky we were that nothing came wrong.

-I know it, and I'm grateful for it

I touched his face with my hand and a loving smile.

-I'm grateful too, that is why I don't want to spend another second without you ever again. I want to be happy with you, that's why I need to ask, Elena…

He kneeled as he took a little box from his pocket.

-Will you be my wife, forever?

I couldn't believe how happy I was.

-Yes, Damon. Of course I'll marry you!

Okay that's the end of first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please leave reviews. Love A.P.L.


	2. Stefan's and Caroline's happy ending

**Hey! I started writing this second chapter right away because I'm really exited with people finding there happy ending. I had planned to write 6 happy endings with the couples written at the beginning of the last episode (Elena's and Damon's happy ending). **

**The last chapter I based I tried to write it as cannon as possible, so I will do it again this chapter. If I can I'll be uploading this chapter once a week. P.S.: Lately I've been torn between being a Steroline or a Klaroline so maybe after this chapter I will write another one-chapter story about Klaus and Caroline. **

Chapter 2: Stefan's and Caroline's happy ending

I had never felt so bad, so lonely, as I had been when I saw Stefan die in front of my eyes. Tears kept coming. I was so lost, so sad. My best friend was dead. As I laid him on the couch and called Damon and Elena, memories about us began to past. The first moment I saw him at the hall. God I was so stupid and shallow back then. But I changed ever since I became a vampire. And our relationship changed. He became my mentor. Then I became his. We completed each other. And that's what friendship is about, you're there when nobody else was, and I knew that I was there for him as he was always there for me. When Damon and Elena came, I tried not to cry anymore. But it didn't work.

When the day came, Damon had come up with a plan. In order to bring Stefan back we had to get a witch: Liv. It wasn't hard to track them down. Naturally, things weren't so easy with the witch, but I had no time to argue with anyone while Stefan's "life" hanged on the verge of the abysm, so I had to kill his brother Luke.

After making Liv agree with us. We called the group, and got informed in the details of the plan. Everything was on track.

When Damon finished telling, Elena went to the woods with Liv and I joined her. I needed to be alone for a while, so I silently when to a place to think. I breathed slowly to calm myself down. God this was so stupid. Why waiting till seven? I wanted him now, NOT IN THREE FUCKING HOURS!

I felt asleep in tears. In my dream, I was in what appeared to be the Other Side. My first instinct was to think I was dead, but then I knew it had to be a dream. It had dream-shape. A figure began to rise in the horizon, and a voice that sounded like Stefan began to call me,

-Caroline!

-Stefan!

I ran towards him and he smiled at me in his hero smile. God, I was so glad to kiss him I could almost kiss him.

-I knew I could get to you. I got in touch with Grams, and she told me I could get in touch with you by dreams with a small spell.

-So you mean this is real?

-As real as you and I.

I couldn't hold my enthusiasm back and I hold him very tight. The moment we split up, he looked at me very closely, and we were so close we could even share the same breath. That's where it hit me. That's why I was so sad. Stefan could be more than just a friend. But now wasn't the time, because Stefan began to open his mouth to speak.

-So, I wanted to ask you, is there something going on? Everyone seemed so strange.

-Yes, Stefan, OH my god, I can't believe Bonnie didn't tell you. We can bring everybody back.

-Really?

-Yes. You need to find Bonnie, are you with someone?

-With Lexi.

-Good. Go with her and find us in the woods.

-Okay, I'll see you back soon.

-When you come back… I just, I'll tell you when you do okay?

-Sure, I got to go back. I've missed you Caroline. And I'm glad I had died while you were looking after me.

I woke up and began to look for Bonnie, to see if Stefan's was with her.

-It's starting- she told me when I found her.

Few people began to pass, but the only was I was looking forward was Stefan. When he finally did pass, he looked between the crowds for me. When we found our looks; time froze.

He smiled; I smiled, and looked towards the dark of the woods. Silently, without anyone noticing us, we began to go to the woods. We walked, side by side without talking. A sound hit me, and I realized we were in the falls, the first place I invited him first night we met.

-We years later but you managed to get what you want- he looked at me- To take me to the falls.

-Well I am Caroline Forbes, I'm not exactly known for giving up

He laughed

-You know you changed so much

-You were the one that changed me Stefan; I wouldn't have made it as a vampire if you hadn't came into my life when I needed you.

I hold his hand. Many times before we had hold hands, but this one was different. It had other meaning.

-While I was on the Other Side, something changed me. I was afraid I would never see you again, and I realized some things.

-I realized things too.

We came close to each other, preparing to the kiss. But Elena (thank you my friend), called to my phone, so I took it.

-You are not going to believe what just happened Caroline!

-Elena, what is it?

-It's Damon

-It's something wrong?

There were tears but it felt like tears of joy.

-No, everything is alright, more than alright. It's just… he proposed

-OMG! I'm so happy for you, where are you?

-Question is where are you? You kind of vanished along some other people.

-Nowhere, I'm coming to you.

-Okay, come to Damon's place

**I'm so glad for the review of last chapter. My first idea was to make only one chapter for each couple but since Stefan and Caroline hadn't kiss, I think I'm going to make this story a little longer. Please leave your thoughts. See you next week. **


End file.
